Mechanisms for drawing tape from large tape reels and delivering same to a sewing machine under tensionless conditions are known. Such mechanisms are usually responsive to machine speeds. Devices for metering the amount of tape delivered to the sewing machine are well known. With such devices, however, the elastic is usually delivered according to machine speeds. At high speeds, mechanisms which operate as a function of machine speed have a tendency to inadequately control the elastic tape tension as a result of overthrow of the mechanism. To produce acceptable workpieces, the elastic tape supply and tension must be controlled.